


RoyalTale

by Sami_Fire



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Female Frisk, Gen, Male Chara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10024121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sami_Fire/pseuds/Sami_Fire
Summary: In this AU, Asriel and Chara never died, and the humans that fell into the Underground after Chara were adopted as part of the royal family. When Frisk falls into the Underground, she finds herself getting taken in as well. As the Princess of Determination, she endeavors to explore the Underground, meet the other Royal Children, and learn about what exactly she has gotten herself into.





	1. The Ninth Royal Child

It hurt when Frisk fell from the top of Mt. Ebott.

She landed face-first on a flowerbed that seemed unusually soft and springy. Her entire body ached, as though she had belly-flopped face-first into frigid water. Groaning, she pushed herself up, then flopped back down as pain shot through her body. Something had to be broken, or at least cracked. Nonetheless, she could pick her head up to look around at the area. Aside from the golden flowers she laid on, the area was poorly lit. Her eyes gave her little information as to where she had landed. She had heard tales of the Underground beneath Mt. Ebott, where monsters supposedly had been sealed; while it was probably safe to conclude that she had landed there, she wouldn't be completely sure until she saw a monster in the flesh.

She could hear footsteps now, accompanied by faint humming to a tune she didn't recognize. Soon, the source of the sound appeared: a tall, white, goat-like monster, clad in a green and gold tunic, black pants, and a purple cape. The monster seemed surprised at the sight of Frisk; he cut off his humming and sprinted over to her. "Howdy!" he said once he got close, kneeling down to get closer to Frisk's eye level. She could see that his eyes were a vivid green. His low, loose ponytail hung rather close to her face when he bent down. "You've fallen down, haven't you?" Frisk nodded; that was one way to describe what had happened. "Here. Take my hand. I'll heal you." Frisk accepted the hand offered to her. A tingle ran through her body, and the pain faded away completely.

Awestruck at what had happened, Frisk slowly sat up, prodding various places and flexing her fingers to confirm that the damage had indeed been undone. "Feels better, doesn't it?" her savior asked. He offered his hand again to help her up, and she let him pull her to standing. "I should introduce myself... I'm Asriel, Prince of Monsters. Don't worry about any formalities. Just Asriel is fine." The phrase 'prince of monsters' confirmed that Frisk had indeed landed in the Underground. Though she was certainly out of her element, she couldn't bring herself to be more than slightly anxious. At the very least, she had lucked out and the prince of the region was friendly; perhaps others would follow his lead.

"Why don't you come with me?" Asriel asked. "I'll take you to the capital and help you get settled. Maybe we'll meet Connie on our way there." Frisk opened her mouth, intending to question what the prince meant by 'getting settled,' but he answered a different question instead. "Connie is the princess of the Ruins. She was actually the one who fell before you. She's kind of the baby of the family." He looked over his shoulder. "I'll tell you more as we go. Let's get moving, shall we? Mom and Dad will be happy to see you." Frisk decided to follow Asriel, not seeing any better paths to take.

The two proceeded through a large door, and the scenery changed. A purple labyrinth lined with red leaves sprawled in front of Frisk, and she tried to take in the sights as she walked. It seemed that she had to focus more on Asriel than her surroundings, as he had an awful lot to tell her. "The other princes and princesses and I... we're kind of like one big adoptive family. There are other humans down here, too, like Connie. When they fell, Mom and Dad decided to take them all in. So... there are eight Royal Children total, if you include me. Nine, if we include you too." Frisk's brows knitted in confusion at being included, and she tapped Asriel on the shoulder to get his attention. He looked back at her, his expression gentle. "Mom and Dad will probably want to take you in, too. That's why you make nine Royal Children. I know it's a lot to accept... but we'll make sure you get taken care of."

Frisk decided to stow her objections for the time being. It seemed like she was about to have some intriguing experiences, and it didn't seem like it would hurt to meet the others and get to know her new surroundings better. As the two advanced through the Ruins, Asriel pushed rocks onto switches and pulled levers. Even as he did this, he never stopped talking. "You look a bit older than most of the others were when they fell," Asriel said. "How old are you? Seventeen?" Frisk shook her head. "Sixteen?" Again came the negative. "Eighteen?" This time, Frisk nodded. "Ah, that would make you the oldest to fall, then. I mean, some of them are your age or a bit older, but they were younger when they fell. And that makes you my age, sort of! Monster aging is kind of complicated, and sometimes time passes oddly down here."

There was a large patch of spikes in the middle of the ruins. "All right, stay behind me through this one," Asriel said. Frisk did so, and the spikes lowered around them in a set path. "Puzzles are an important part of the Underground. They make things complicated sometimes, but they're a tradition." From there, more leaf-lined pathways appeared, and Asriel led Frisk through a particularly dense cluster of them. "I never get tired of how the leaves sound when you step on them. They're so crunchy. It's like getting to eat Popato Chisps without actually eating them."

After some more twists and turns, Asriel and Frisk stood in front of what was either a very small castle or a very large house. "And here we are," Asriel said. "The castle of the Ruins. There's an elevator here that'll take us to the capital. If I see Connie, I'll introduce her to you." Frisk followed him in through the double doors. The foyer of the castle seemed more like a large living room than anything suiting a castle; there was a simple rug covering most of the wood-paneled floor, and a number of couches and armchairs could be found throughout the room. Though it was tempting to ask for a break from the walking, she said nothing and continued to follow the monster prince as he led her to a dim room in the back of the castle.

"Hmm, no sign of Connie. I guess she stepped out for a bit," Asriel mumbled as he fumbled around for something in one of his pockets. Soon, he pulled a small green crystal out and held it to a hexagonal plaque on the wall. The plaque lit up, a section of the wall slid away, and an elevator door was revealed. "Here we are. Ladies first!" Frisk hesitated at first, but then decided to step into the elevator. She had come too far to turn back, and even if she did turn back, it was highly unlikely that she would be able to get anywhere. Asriel entered after her and pushed a button, and the elevator hummed and vibrated as it traveled through the Underground. Eventually, with a cheery "ding," it stopped, and the doors opened.

The elevator opened into a stone pathway. As Frisk continued to follow Asriel, she saw that the path opened to her left, giving her a good view of a city with stone towers and streets. She could even see people going to and fro around the area. "This is New Home, the capital of the Underground," Asriel explained. "It's where my family lives and oversees everything from." From there, a door led to a glimmering golden hallway, with stained glass windows lining the walls. The windows bore a peculiar insignia: a winged circle over three triangles. Asriel noticed that Frisk's attention was lingering on those and gave another explanation. "On the windows is the Delta Rune. It's kind of like our family crest, but it's also a symbol of a prophecy about someone who will free us all." Frisk continued to dutifully follow Asriel to the end of the hallway. They passed through a large door, and the next area was quite different.

The foyer of the castle seamlessly blended a homey atmosphere with a castle's spaciousness. The floors were polished wood, while the walls were an off-white that gave a comfortingly bland feel. In some places, tapestries and paintings decorated the walls. A few monsters of various types, from a humanoid made of blue flame to a floating eyeball, milled about; some called greetings to the prince. Asriel led Frisk up the thick purple carpet that was spread across the middle of the room. "We're almost there," he said. "Brace yourself. Mom and Dad can be a little, um, overbearing when new humans come, but they mean well." The wood flooring transitioned to grass around the carpet, and then to a swath of golden flowers. Up ahead, two monsters resembling Asriel sat on thrones next to each other, one with a glorious golden mane and beard and the other in an elegant purple dress. "I'm home," Asriel called to them.

The more masculine of the pair stood up. "Welcome home, son!" he boomed with cheer. He stood up, and the feminine monster followed.

"Welcome home, my child," she said, her voice warm. She tilted slightly to look behind Asriel. "Ah, but who is this? Has another one fallen down?"

"That's right. Mom, this is..." At that moment, Asriel's face fell. "Oh no. I never even got your name. I'm sorry."

"Frisk," Frisk said softly. "It's okay."

"Well, Frisk!" The manly monster chuckled. "Welcome to the Underground. I am King Asgore Dreemurr. Beside me is my lovely wife and Queen, Toriel. And of course, you've met our wonderful son already."

Toriel cleared her throat. "One of them. Asriel, have you seen Chara since you left?"

Asriel shook his head. "I'm afraid I haven't, but I'm sure he'll be home for dinner. You know how he is."

"I do indeed," Toriel said before looking to Frisk. "Chara is one of our Royal Children. In fact, he is the first human that fell into the Underground and the first one we took in. All of our children are precious, but Chara still holds a special distinction."

"He's my little big brother," Asriel said with a chuckle. "He came after me, but he's older."

"At any rate, we should get you settled," Asgore said. "Tori, do you think Frisk can help out in the Ruins? I think it would be a good start, so that Connie isn't there all by herself."

"I see no problem with that," Toriel said with a nod. "But first, I do believe that we should get Frisk properly outfitted, should we not?"

"But of course. After all, as one of the Royal Children, you need to look the part!" Asgore gave a high, piercing whistle, and two hummingbird-like monsters flitted in, along with a small cyclops-like creature wheeling in a strange device that looked like a goat skull placed on top of a television. "First, we would like to see your Aspect. It's a piece of you that dominates your spirit and colors your soul. For example, Connie's Aspect is Patience, and her soul is a bright blue. Chara's Aspect is Determination, and his soul is red. Let's see what yours is."

The goat skull pointed itself at Frisk, and an unsettling rattling noise filled the room. After some mechanical whirrs and clicks, there was a "ding," and a red heart showed up on the television's screen. "Another child of Determination!" Toriel exclaimed. She walked over to Frisk and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Chara will be interested in this news, I am sure. Now, please, come with me, my child. What you are currently wearing may be fine on a slow day, but you should have at least one nice dress." Taking Frisk's hand, she led her out of the throne room and down a hallway to the side of the foyer. The two flighty bird monsters followed along, and eventually they ended up in what appeared to be a tailor's studio, complete with dress forms and mannequins. "Here we are! Our royal tailors will handle everything from here. I will be waiting outside if you have any questions."

Frisk opened her mouth to speak, but changed her mind as Toriel made her exit. The two birds fluttered towards her with a tape measure, and all she could do was stare with a befuddled amusement as they gathered her measurements with a peculiar precision. After doing so, they fluttered off somewhere, leaving Frisk alone to wonder what was going to happen. A series of bizarre, disjointed mechanical noises jolted Frisk out of her brief reverie, and with another "ding," the noises stopped. The birds returned, holding up a beautiful red dress with transparent sections along the hem and bust, and a large bow on the back. Two fluffy white dogs also scurried in, one carrying a pair of red heels and the other carrying sleeves to match the dress that were puffy at one end. While the outfit was certainly showier than anything Frisk was used to, even she couldn't deny that there was a certain appeal to the getup, and so she let the birds help her into the dress with their little pulls and holds. When she was done, the dogs nudged a tall mirror over to her, her eyes went wide. Just a change in clothing seemed to overhaul her entire appearance for the better. Clothes really did make the man, so to speak.

At that moment, Toriel knocked on the door. "Frisk? Are they finished with you yet?"

"Yes, come in," Frisk called back.

The door opened, and Toriel stepped in. When she saw Frisk, she gasped dramatically. "You look beautiful, Frisk! Our tailors have done a wondrous job once more." The Queen took Frisk's hand. "Let us go back to the throne room. I am sure that Asriel would like to see your transformation." That last sentence made Frisk raise an eyebrow, but she voiced no objection.

Once Toriel and Frisk returned to the throne room, Asgore clapped his hands together. "Stunning! You really do look like a Princess of Determination," he said, beaming with joy.

Asriel was somewhat flagrantly gawking at Frisk. "Wow. You wouldn't think just a dress would do so much for a person, but it does." Frisk ignored his staring and nodded, and he regained his composure. "Mom and Dad are having some provisions sent to the Ruins for you, so it's time we headed there to get you set up. Maybe Connie will be in this time around, and you can finally meet who you'll be sharing the area with." As he walked by Frisk, he bid his parents farewell. "Mom, Dad, I'll be back in a bit."

"Safe travels, son," Asgore called after him. With that, Asriel and Frisk exited the throne room and headed for the elevator that brought them to New Home.

As they went through the hallway that led to the elevator, a masculine voice made Asriel stop walking. "Asriel." When the prince was unable to find the speaker, the source hopped out of the shadows, revealing himself to be a young man with shaggy brown hair, a tunic similar to Asriel's, a red cloak, and a rather rosy complexion. "Heh. All this time and you still can't figure out where I'm hiding when I do that to you?"

Asriel exhaled heavily. "All this time and you still don't get the hint that I hate when you do that," he said. Despite himself, he chuckled. "Still, glad to see you're home from wherever you wandered off to."

"Thanks," Chara said, patting Asriel on the shoulder. "And this fine lady is Frisk, I take it?"

"That's right," Asriel said. "Meet sister number four, Frisk, Princess of Determination."

"Ooh, another one with Determination. I think we'll get along," Chara said, flashing Frisk a charming smile. "Be nice to my big little brother, okay? He may be all handsome and strong now, but he was a real crybaby when we were kids. Still is, really."

"Knock it off," Asriel grunted.

"What's the matter? You don't want me to embarrass you in front of the new girl? That's too bad, because I've got a good one. Remember that time I dared you to eat a whole pie, and you did? Man, that was-"

"You ate everything else in the fridge before I even got three quarters of the way through," Asriel said. "We both got super sick, so I don't even know why you picked that story."

Chara laughed Asriel off. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Frisk, I take it you haven't seen him eat yet? This guy is practically a bottomless void. Between him and Dad, I'm surprised there's no bites taken out of the dinner table."

Frisk giggled, and Asriel sighed. "Why do you always pick on that?"

"Because it makes you squirm," Chara said. "Anyway, before you get too far, I should warn you about something, Frisk," he added, his expression becoming serious. "There's been whispers of a rebellion against the Royal Children. The rumors have been around since Connie arrived, but now that you're here, I wouldn't be surprised if things got more intense around here."

Asriel nodded solemnly. "It's true. I've been doing the best I can to investigate, but I haven't found a single lead."

"it's hard to go off aimless whispers," Chara said, his gaze fixed on Frisk. "But they definitely exist. Do you know why anyone would want to destroy our happy family?" He barely let her answer before he continued. "The barrier that keeps us trapped here could be broken with the power of seven human souls. With you here, we have eight. So... anything can happen now."

"Chara, she just got here. Why are you trying to scare her before she's even had the opportunity to do anything?" Asriel said.

Chara held his hands up as a gesture of surrender. "You've got a point. Monsters are nice people, and they're fond of the humans that are already here, so I'm sure they'll like Frisk too." He took a few steps past Asriel and Frisk. "Well, I'm going to go check in with Mom and Dad. Go get Frisk set up."

"Right. See you." With that, the brothers parted ways, and Asriel heaved a heavy sigh. "Don't mind him. Chara's a great brother, but he likes to tease. Anyway, shall we move on?"

Frisk nodded, and with that, she took the elevator with Asriel back to the Ruins.


	2. Acclimation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting gussied up at the castle in New Home, Frisk is assigned to watch over the Ruins with Connie, the Princess of Patience. The two get to know each other a little bit, though Frisk is still getting used to her new life in the Underground.

When they arrived in the Ruins, Frisk followed Asriel back to the main room of the castle. They were greeted by a girl in a ruffly cyan dress, with short black hair and deep blue eyes. A red ribbon was in her hair, and another one was around her neck. "Greetings," the girl said in a soft voice.

"There you are!" Asriel said, sauntering up to the girl and giving her a hug. "I mentioned you so much to Frisk here, but when we didn't see you, I felt a little silly." He released her and gestured to Frisk. "Connie, this is Frisk, our new Princess of Determination. Frisk, this is Connie, our Princess of Patience."

"Pleased to meet you," Connie said, extending one hand for a handshake. "My name is Constance, but around here, everyone calls me Connie." Frisk completed the handshake, then looked to Asriel for guidance, unsure of what to do.

"I'm going to help set up your room and get your things ready," Asriel said. "Why don't you two get to know each other?" With that, he left and went down a hallway to the side.

There was an awkward silence as Frisk tried to figure out something to say to Connie. Finally, the younger girl broke the silence. "Well, it's nice to see a new face here. Everyone constantly refers to me as the youngest. I suppose it's true, but I'm not used to being babied like that." Frisk nodded in acknowledgement. "I was given the Ruins to manage because it's small and relatively unpopulated. I guess I should be thankful for that. As much as I would have liked to share leadership with one of the other Royal Children, this is fine." Once again, Frisk nodded, unsure of what to say.

Connie began to fidget with the trailing ends of her neck ribbon. "I'll help you with what paperwork comes in. Sometimes, I do get important letters. But mostly, my job is to ensure that the monsters here are happy, and so I go around the Ruins a lot. To warn you ahead of time, the spiders are the biggest complainers. Not harmful, merely... annoying. But I suppose they're justified, as it's rather hard for them to communicate with family outside of the Ruins." Frisk's eyebrows knitted as she tried to take in all the information, and Connie caught on. "I know this is a lot to think about. It's probably very different from what you're used to. I had trouble getting used to things here at first, too."

"Everyone here is very kind, quirks and all. You'll enjoy your life here, even if it takes time. It did for me." Connie saw that Frisk's expression did not relax and addressed that. "You're not thinking of what you left behind, are you? The rumor that all who travel to Mt. Ebott never return is true, thanks to the barrier. No monster soul could pass through it, and no human soul can either, or I'm sure that at least one of us would have left already. So... you may have to put your old ways to rest. I had to do that."

Now Frisk felt a pang of panic go through her chest. While she didn't exactly go to Mt. Ebott looking for a brief vacation, something about the idea of disappearing completely from the surface world made her feel ill at ease. "And you were okay with that?"

"Your first words to me," Connie said, a teasing lilt to her voice. "After some time, I was okay with that. When you're away from everything, you tend to reflect on your preconceived notions of your reality. Eventually, I realized I wasn't missing much by leaving the surface world." Frisk pursed her lips in thought as she turned over Connie's words in her head, and the cyan-clad girl continued. "Consider this. I visited Mt. Ebott with someone who left me waiting. I waited for a very long time, and he never returned. I had no way of getting back home, and I was starving. I felt my only choice was to jump into the Underground. While I missed my family for a while, I soon realized that things were not quite as happy as I thought. Here, I have a caring family and friends. I think, all things considered, the Underground may have been the best thing to happen to me."

Frisk frowned deeply, her face tense. Connie's story was painful to hear. It was one thing to willingly leave one's situation, but to be abandoned and forced to take a different path? She wasn't sure how the girl wasn't a mental wreck. Mercifully, Connie steered the topic elsewhere. "How about we see the progress on your room? With Asriel helping, they should be done soon." Frisk followed her down a hallway, and sure enough, Asriel stepped out of a room about halfway through.

"Perfect timing! We're all set here. I'm sure you're exhausted after everything you've been through, so go rest up," Asriel said to Frisk.

Frisk looked to Connie, who said, "Don't worry about me. I can wait to show you around. If you need to rest, please do." Frisk nodded, and Asriel stepped aside as she went into her room, shutting the door behind her.

The room was nicely laid out: a large bed across from the door, a closet not too far from the bed, a desk against the right wall, and a trunk against the left wall. There was a lovely red rug spread on the floor; Frisk took off her heels and discovered that it was quite soft, a welcome texture to her aching feet. First, she went to inspect the closet. To her surprise, there were numerous copies of the dress she had received hanging in there, along with the blue and pink dress she had fallen in. Sensing an opportunity, she swiftly changed into that dress. Feeling much more comfortable, she exhaled heavily and went to inspect the trunk. Nothing was in there, which made her wonder why they gave her so much storage space when she had nothing to store. After that, she opened the desk drawer to find colorful stationery and what appeared to be paper for official documents, if the Delta Rune letterhead was any indication. There was also a crystal similar to the one Asriel had used to access the elevator, which she pocketed.

With all the nooks and crannies examined, Frisk hopped onto the bed. She could say with certainty that it had to be the most comfortable bed she had ever slept on. The mattress was just the right degree of softness, and the covers were plush and warm without being smothering. For a moment, it felt like everything would be all right. In spite of all that had happened, she found that she drifted off easily, and soon she was wrapped in a comforting darkness.

Frisk was unsure of how long she had actually been asleep when a noise in her head woke her up, something like a loud buzzing whoosh. It was most likely just the dwindling remains of some dream, but the sensation was alarming enough to jolt her awake and make her shudder. She found herself staring at the ceiling for a period of time, waiting to be able to fall back to sleep, but sleep never came. Sighing, she pulled herself up and out of bed and stretched. Perhaps a walk around the castle would help her settle down. The notion of stepping outside came to her, but she swiftly disregarded it. It would be foolish to walk around alone in an unfamiliar place that might contain legitimate danger. Chara's warning from before echoed in her mind. Would there be members of a rebellion waiting for her to step out of the castle so they could kill her for her soul? Would there be spies from the rebellion in the castle itself?

With troubled thoughts unsettling her, Frisk decided that she had to get something to defend herself with. She opened her closet and pushed the dresses aside in case something of interest was hiding behind them. Sure enough, there was a pole in there that must have once been for hanging clothes on. Perhaps it had worn out over the years and had been replaced. Regardless of its origins, she took it out. At the very least, it would make a good walking stick. She might even be able to check for traps with it.

Cautiously, she opened her bedroom door and stepped out. She tapped the pole in the spaces around her; nothing was activated, and so she proceeded. She walked down the hall into the foyer, keeping a vigilant watch the whole time. When she reached the foyer, a familiar voice caught her off guard.

"Going somewhere?"

It was just Connie, sitting in a chair and drinking tea, but Frisk jumped nonetheless. Connie looked down at her tea and then back up at Frisk. "Sorry if I scared you. Are you having trouble sleeping?" When Frisk nodded, Connie replied, "Me too. I think we're going to have to work at getting used to each other. Why don't you take a seat?" Frisk did so, sitting in an armchair next to Connie's seat. "If I'd known you were up, I would have made tea for you. Did you drink much tea on the surface?" This time, Frisk shook her head. "Were you more of a coffee person?" Frisk made an affirmative noise. "Ah. I'm sure that Elliot has coffee... maybe I'll go to Waterfall and ask him for some. He's the Prince of Perseverance, and he manages Waterfall with Rayna, the Princess of Integrity."

Frisk pursed her lips as she thought. She had only met three of her eight "siblings" so far: Asriel, Chara, and Connie. There were five more she needed to meet, and she hoped that she didn't have to stay in the Ruins and wait for them. "You can visit them?" she asked.

Connie nodded. "Of course. Using the elevators, we can visit each other whenever we need, or go to New Home. They're not public access, of course, but we're not confined to our respective regions. You want to meet the others, don't you?" Frisk nodded. "If you found your elevator key, you might even be able to visit them tomorrow. But I think you should wait a little and get used to this place first. Who knows, they might even come visit you instead." There was a silence as Frisk let the information soak in; eventually, Connie broke it. "I have an idea. How about we go out for a bit and say hello to the monsters around here? Some of them might be up." Frisk got up to get ready to go, but Connie halted her briefly. "Maybe you should get dressed. You don't have to put on the shoes, but the dress would be fine. It's a public image thing."

Frisk felt her face twist in disdain over having to get dressed again, but she voiced no objection. She took up her closet pole again and headed back to her room to slip into her dress. That went by without incident, so she returned to the foyer to meet with Connie. When she entered, the younger girl stood up. "That was quick. Shall we get going?" Frisk nodded and followed Connie out the door.

At first, the journey was a quiet one. Frisk found herself trying to get used to the purpleness of the Ruins once again and enjoying that the red leaves broke up the monotony a bit. Eventually, Connie spoke. "Why do you have that pole, by the way? You're clutching it like your life depends on it."

"Just in case," Frisk said.

"In case of what?" Connie asked. "I suppose it might help you get a leg up on some of the puzzles." A faint ribbiting noise caught both of their attentions. "Ah, one of the Froggits must be around. You should introduce yourself."

Frisk followed Connie further ahead, and sure enough, a frog-like creature was crouched next to a rock. When Frisk got close enough, she could see that there seemed to be eyes in the shadows under the monster's body, making her unsure of where exactly she should be making eye contact. The Froggit spoke through its ribbiting. "Hello, Princess. You're up very late."

Connie shrugged. "I had a bit of trouble sleeping. Also, I thought the new Princess should meet at least some of you."

Frisk waved in greeting, and the Froggit nodded. "We have heard about you, Princess Frisk," it said. "You fell down and were taken in earlier today, right?" Frisk nodded. The Froggit shifted its attention to Connie. "And I thought you were the quiet one."

"She'll warm up eventually, I'm sure," Connie said. Frisk frowned, not entirely approving of being spoken for like that. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Frisk shook her head. "Never mind."

"All right." Connie looked from Frisk to the Froggit, and then to the path ahead. "Have you seen any of the others?"

"It is late. They are probably asleep," the Froggit said. "Princess Frisk, you should keep an eye on the ground. If you don't watch where you step, you may wake up a Vegetoid."

Frisk found herself clutching her pole a bit tighter. "I have this."

The Froggit gave a questioning ribbit. "What is that for?"

"Checking for traps." To emphasis the point, Frisk tapped the pole on the ground.

"If you say so." The Froggit's gaze wavered. "You seem like the type to think your actions through. Let me give you another few pieces of advice: please do not pick on Loox, and if you wish to speak to Migosp, it's best to do so when he is alone."

"I see. Thank you," Frisk said, wondering why people picked on this Loox and why Migosp was best talked to alone, but she figured that she would find out soon enough.

"I'll introduce you to them later," Connie said. "If everyone's asleep, I suppose there's not much point in wandering around. We should probably head back." Frisk nodded, and Connie bid farewell to the Froggit. "Thank you for entertaining us at such an hour."

The two princesses silently made their way back to the castle. When they walked in the door, Connie wiped her feet off on the doormat before proceeding. "I don't know about you, but that walk made me feel a bit better, even if not much happened. I'll be heading to bed. What about you?"

Frisk nodded again. "I think I can go to bed now."

"All right then. Good night, Frisk." With that, Connie left the foyer for her room, and Frisk did the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the massive delay. At least you finally get to see who the "Connie" Asriel kept referring to is. I'm hoping to get things back on track soon, so hopefully it won't take me months for Chapter 3. Stay tuned!

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 of my Undertale AU is here! It's been up elsewhere for a bit, but I'm putting it here too. We're starting by meeting our heroes (?), but soon other, less familiar faces will come into play. Like Connie. (Yes, I mentioned her a lot this chapter; be patient, she'll show up.)


End file.
